Characters meet their Actors
by kato everdeen
Summary: On a lovely talk show with Caesar on Capitol TV, various characters get the opportunity to speak to their actors for the hunger games film. (Peeta, Cato, Clove, Glimmer done) -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Hey guys, so I had these new idea for another fanfic, and I really had no idea how well it would work out, or if it would be anywhere near as good as my other fanfic (The Missed Shot), but I wanted to try it out, and I'm glad I did. I hope you like my new idea, and I'll have an update next week. I'm still going to focus on my other fanfic, but I'll keep this updated as well.

**The Hunger Games:**

Characters meet their Actors

"Welcome to Capitol TV on channel eight! Tonight's special we have the beloved character from the thrilling action novel by Suzanne Collins here with us, for a special interview with the actors from the newly released box office smash of a movie, the Hunger Games! And now, without further ado, our host for the evening, put your hands together for Caesar Flickerman!"

Dramatic, enticing music blares from every direction, and a soundtrack plays live audience clapping and cheering as a middle aged man bounds on stage, with bright green hair and matching lips, sparkling in a navy blue suit and matching silver tie and buttons. He lazily jogs a lap of the stage before settling himself in a comfortable looking silver bar chair the stood next to a high four-legged table with envelope after envelope piled on its smooth white surface.

Caesar raises a hand in a salute, and the clapping track swapped for a laugh track, and gentle chuckling could be heard.

"Hello, and welcome, everyone! I just got back from my vacation in district one, and I ate myself silly, I really hope it doesn't show!" He cupped his hands around the belly of his beautiful blue suit, making an amusing face of mock concern, and the laugh track sounded again.

"We have a bunch of treats for you all today, but first things first, we have a few announcements and shout outs to deal with first!" He paused and dramatically reached over to the table, taking up the first envelope piled up. He made a big scene of opening it slowly and carefully, and eventually pretending to loose his patents and ripping into it, throwing the envelope high into the air behind him, where it floated slowly down.

"Congratulations to Effie Trinket for releasing her very first album this month! It is full of simply smashing tracks that will have you lip syncing along! Be sure to get yourself a copy before they are all sold out, guys, because boy are they going fast!" He paused to tuck the note card in his breast pocket, and flashed a glamorously white toothy smile at the camera, light glinting off them appealingly. "Furthermore, Seneca Crane has asked for me to remind you all that the annual game made ball is coming up, so you all had better bust open those jewelry chests, get some new shoes, and prepare for a night to be remembered!"

Every pair of eyes in the Capitol was glued to their televisions. It was nine pm and the best show of the night was one. All the young children were allowed to stay up to watch as well, just because it was such a big hit. Hands were tensed, feet firmly planted to the floor as people, young and old leaned out of their seats, peering at the nearest television to properly see the most popular program available. It was _the _celebrity gossip hotspot, and everyone who was anyone would find the time to properly watch and absorb everything that showed up on the program.

"I know every single one of you have your fingers and legs crossed in anticipation, and frankly, I am too! I'm so excited I might just pass out! So to save myself and all of you, please, let's all welcome Peeta Mellark!"

The laugh track played and there was obvious roaring and screaming and applauding from the 'audience'. This show used to have a live audience, but it was quickly evident that the screaming of the young women in the crowd would never stop, so for the sake of efficiency and convenience, several sound tracks were recorded, and had quickly taken the place of a live audience for this show.

A medium height man with brown hair walked calmly on stage, a cute smile plastered on his face walked confidently on stage, but with refinement. He shook Caesar's hand warmly, with a small smile plastered across his face.

"Well folks, here he is, the boy with the bread, the first half of the star struck lovers, I give you Peeta Mellark!"

Female screams poured in from every direction and Peeta flinched a little at the noise, but waved meekly at the camera, flashing a pearly white pair of teeth of his own that nicely matched Caesars.

"Thanks for being here, Peeta!"

"Well thanks for having me Caesar, its good to be back."

"I understand your hands are quite full now that you have two little rascals on your hands now!"

"That's right, Katniss just gave birth to Titus, our second child a month ago."

Caesar whistled, making a popping sound at the end, and mouthed "wow" quite obviously.

"Well, I know for a fact that everyone is just dying to see the little kiddo, so here everyone! Say hello to baby Titus!" and he held up a picture, which the camera zoomed in on, showing a smiling Katniss Everdeen holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. A soundtrack played sounds of happy sighs and "ooh's" and "aww's"

"What's it like being a full time Daddy, Peeta?"

"To be honest with you, its about the best feeling in the world. Knowing that you are helping to raise a beautiful child who will in time have their own skills, their own talents, and eventually get to experience the same wonders that Katniss and I have together. "

"Well that is just simply fantastic, congratulations to both you and Katniss, it is so amazing to see your family healthy and well!"

Caesar drew himself up tall, as if he could sense the thousands of people holding their breaths in anticipation.

"I thank you kindly for that, Caesar."

"By the way, Peeta, how do you feel about the movie that has just come out documenting your struggle in the games?"  
Caesar had struck gold, and he knew it. If every pair of eyes in the capitol hadn't already been glued to the screen, they now were.

"I saw it a few nights ago with Katniss. Her mom took the kids the night to give us some time alone, so we went to see the movie, and I was just awestruck at how well it was done. I have never thought someone could have done such a convincing job of portraying myself and Katniss or all our friends from the games."

"And how would you feel if I told you one of those actors might be joining us today?"

"I believe I may actually loose myself in excitement."

"Well then you, and our viewers are in for a treat! Josh Hutcherson, get out here!"

An incredibly attractive and photogenic man strode out on stage. His features were very chiseled, from his broad jaw line to his distinct nose. His eyes were the exact replicas of Peeta's. He winked at the camera, and every female viewer's heart melted.

"Hello Caesar!" He shook Caesar's hand a little too warmly, before sinking into a guest chair next to Peeta.

"Welcome to Panem, Josh! I hope your first few days were eventful. Was the city to your liking?"

"Oh, it was amazing, I'm particularly fond of the showers. We have got to get some of those back in America."

Caesar, Peeta, and Josh all started laughing heartily, acting as if they had known each other for years, pocking fun at each other's clothing and hair.

"Well, I hat to make this seem like all business, but how was it shooting The Hunger Games?"

"We did most of our shooting in North Carolina, in America, and it was just perfect, right down to everything. The cast and crew was amazing, and it really felt like a little family between the lot of us."

"When you auditioned, did you know right away that you wanted to play Peeta?"

Josh grinning right at Peeta, who shrugged his shoulders in a 'get it over with' kind of way.

"Yes, I read the script over before auditioning, and I knew right after I finished reading that I most definitely did want to play Peeta. He has probably the most interesting experience, and I had a feeling that we were very alike, so I thought 'why not? I could bring justice to his character.'"

Peeta started laughing, and clutched his side as he doubled over. Josh pretended to look hurt, but couldn't maintain his straight face for long, and doubled over, joining Peeta in laughter. Caesar looked the camera directly looking confused, reflecting how every viewer must feel as well.

"Josh, if you and Peeta are so alike, lets have a little game to prove so!"

The two began laughing all over again and Josh seemed to say "bring it on" but the sound of their laughter made it hard to decipher.

Peeta was obviously red in the face and Josh was nursing a stitch in his side by the time they had stopped laughing, but they were still wheezing, and their breaths unsteady and whispery.

"Are you two done yet? Are you ready? Because there are fans out there who are just _dying _to here more about the two of you!" Caesar was trying to get his show back on the road, rolling smoothly.

A gorgeous capitol woman with flowing blond hair came on stage with a glass bowl in her hands pilled high with little tabs of paper, looking so much like the reaping bowls. She wore practically nothing, other than a little bit of frilly cloth around her crotch and chest, the bare minimum amount of clothing required to be worn on national television.

She flaunted the bowl, her hips swaying ridiculously as she placed it on Caesars lap, bending low, and pointing her rear directly in the camera so that all we could see was skin and her red frilly bikini bottom. She turned with a flourish, brought a finger to her mouth, and gave a surprised look, exposing a mouthful of beautiful white teeth and a pierced tongue. She was simply looking for trouble, and the world knew it.

Peeta and Josh pointedly looked anywhere other than at the girl, who suddenly looked very disappointed, but sulked away, trying to maintain her flirty composure, stopping halfway out to fix her hair, which involved a lot of swishing and hair flipping.

The camera man must have been a man, because the camera didn't stray from the half naked girl until she was offstage, before it slowly returned focus to Caesar, Peeta, and Josh, who were recoverchjing from their two laughing fits.

"Well, you two, I hope you're ready!" Said Caesar, perhaps too enthusiastically, trying to win back the audience, and keep them entertained, but still focused on the topic at hand. "Each of these questions has been submitted by fans of the hunger games! Do your best to answer them properly!"

Josh groaned pointedly, earning some laughter from the laugh track, and a little from Peeta as well, who chuckled at Josh's groan, before rolling his own eyes and raising his eyebrow at Caesar to get the show on the road.

Caesar made a show of putting his hand in the bowl, and grabbing a big handful of questions, letting them slip through his fingers one by one, spiraling back into the bowl. When only one was left, he held it up to the light and read out

"What," his voice called out obnoxiously, "is your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Red."

The two said at the same time, and Peeta smirked because while the colors were similar, it was not the same. Josh simply shrugged, not wiling to eat his words just yet.

"What..." Caesar held out the what for a dramatic effect before pulling his hand out of the bowl and readin the slip. "Wait nope. Sorry, let me restart. Are you a good singer?"

Peeta looked mortified and shook his head, his eyes widening. Josh on the other hand laughed good naturedly and said "Well, if you considder the sound of a puppy dying good, then yeah, I sing amazingly!"

Caesar let out matching natured laugh and winked at Josh, who returned the wink.

Peeta, still looking uncomfortable noticed the same girl in the frilly red bikini come back out, this time with a massive mallet witg which she hit a giant gong in the corner of the room. Capitol women everywhere were probably groaning.

Caesar stopped lauging at the gong sound and laced his fingers in his lap.

"It seems like that was all our time for today, come back for an exclusive interview with another Hunger Games cast member and character! Josh, Peeta, it was a pleasure having you!"

He shook the two of their hands, and then left waving, leaving Caesar on stage, legs crossed and waving as the credits began rolling.

* * *

AN: well guys, that as myfirst attempt of another fanfic. Leavr a review telling me which character to feature next!

Those of you who follow my other fanfic 'Missed the Shot' knows I don't have a computer right now and am typing off my phone.

Thanls for reading

Cheers!

-Noel


	2. Chapter 2: cato

Characters meet their Actors: Chapter two

Before I get to the chapter I want to thank everyone! This was my second fanfic and I was so worried it wouldn't get any readers, but you guys really seemed to have war

thank everyone! This was my second fanfic and I was so worried it wouldn't get any readers, but you guys really seemed to have warmed up to this!

-Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games, Just the idea.

catnissxoforever- Your wish is my command! And no worries, I go a little insane when it comes to shipping too, my obsession has gotten very unhealthy. I read through "This is wrong" by PeetasFakeLeg without stopping to eat or sleep. My friends lost their minds yelling at me to stop reading and go get some sleep.

iloverueforever- Probably in the upcoming chapters. As a writer, I'm not very fond of Rue, just because I don't find her very complex or dynamic, but it would be worth it because I simply adore Amanda Stenberg.

Chocolate Bunny- Thats a really good idea, I think I'll be using that in chapter three!

- Thank you! But to be honest, what makes it special is you guys taking the time to read it. And you might have guessed, but this chapter is completely dedicated to my canadian idol, as you requested, being the first reviewer. Thank you x

Written: 16/7/12  
Edited: n/a  
Author: Noel Dube  
(Kato Everdeen)

An we're back with another exciting episode. Ladies, keep your hats and wigs on, because the moment you have been waiting for has finally arrived! Here's Caesar!

The anonymous dramatic voice plays out of the speakers, drawing out the host's name in a long deep tone, rolling the 'r' as customary in the Capitol's fine and exquisite accent.

Out walked the most influential trend setter in the Capitol, waving and taking large bounding steps, with his magenta hair today, matching most people's parasols, hats, dresses, and face powders.

He settles in his usual seat, while an applause track plays, along with some screams and whistles mixed in.  
"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are in for a major treat. For todays episode, I'm handing the interview over to my very good friend and co hunger games announcer. You guessed it, and its completely right, its Claudius Templesmith! With him, I think you are all in for a little surprise! Just keep the screaming down, if you will!" The laugh track played off on cue.

Listen carefully, you can probably hear your own neighbors screaming in excitement, while you drown them out trying to keep your eyes glued to the screen.

The Camera pans out and back in to reveal a new studio with Claudius seated in a glass chair suspended from the sealing by a heavy iron chain. He looked smart as usual in his grey suit, featuring a magenta tie to match with this weeks trend set by Caesar. Across from him was row after row after row of waving, smiling, screaming, and fainting Capitol fans, granted, most of them were women.

He starts off laughing, and wheezes out a sincere "thank you Caesar!" before directing his attention to the screaming mass of fangirls sitting in the chairs across from him, giving the camera time to pan over them before starting with a warm "Welcome! It's nice to see so many happy and eager faces! Who's ready to meet our special guest for this evening?"

The screaming is near defining, and some of the girls in the front row begin furious fanning and pinching themselves, trying not to faint.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take those screams as a yes, won't I?" and some of the girls in the audience let out exacerbated screams which rung out defiantly compared to the rest of the dying down screams of excitement.

"I do hope you girls have a good hold on your hearts, because the stunner who is about to make his way on stage will definitely steal them if your not holding on tight enough!"

From the crowd came mixed screams of "Finnick!" "Marvel!" "Gloss!" and "Cato!", getting more and more shrill with each cry, but the tension of waiting was enough to make anyone jittery.

"Blond hair and blue eyes to die for, here is our district two Brutal Menace, *Cato, everybody!"

The screaming gets impossibly loud, and didn't waver until Cato was seated next to Claudius in a similar glass chair. For the occasion, he was wearing a skin tight blue shirt showing off most of his abdominal muscles. It was quite obvious his stylist wanted to send him out shirtless. The skintight shirt must have been a compensation.

"Cato, Cato, Cato. You always were a charmer!" Claudius said, about to nudge his guest in the arm with his elbow, but licked his lips and retracted his arm hastily when Cato sent him an annoyed look that practically screamed 'touch me and your dead', which would be expected of an ex career.

"I suppose some things just can't be helped. I was nearly mobbed when I tried to get in today, which I really can't say I enjoyed."

His face was unreadable. He had a dull expression, not letting a ray of emotion seep through. Most likely if he took his mask off, tendrils of pure contempt and hatred would radiate out towards the audience for being so insufferably annoying with all the screaming. What was saddening now, was that he didn't even have to pretend to smile, since the pre hunger game events were over, and he had no need of particularly pleasing anyone.

"I'll bet you didn't! You heard the man, ladies! He likes his space!" over the sound of his voice you could hear sighs of disappointment, and the screaming grew slightly more quiet. "So tell me, what is it like being back here?"

Cato raised his eyebrow, and for a fraction of a second his face let show a sliver of confusion. "I've been here before?"

The audience and Claudius were besides themselves laughing. The shrillness was enough to make Cato's nostrils flare angrily.

After the laughter had subsides to some extend Claudius exclaimed in a rather feminine voice that this hall was where Panem had first truly gotten to speak to him during his interview for the Hunger Games with Caesar. Flickers of recognition crossed Cato's face, but he refused to smile or make any positive gesture towards the place.

"How have you been keeping busy after you took that rather nasty fall off the cornucopia last year?" The crowds had gotten much quieter now that they were getting to stuff they were genuinely interested in. Even Claudius had hushed a little, but that was probably just to fuel the audience, and perhaps to save Cato's probably already raw ear drums.

"Well, I've been keeping Clove under control, she keeps getting in fights with Glimmer and that girl from district five last year-"

"Finch, yes."

"Finch?" again, the confusion in Cato's voice was very prominent.

"I believe Katniss had nicknamed her Foxface during the games." Every screen in the Capitol was now watching footage of Foxface eating the nightlock she had foolishly stolen from the clueless Peeta Melark.  
Smiles were spreading across many faces, and tears welled in the eyes of particular fans of the late tribute.

"Right...fire bitch-" a blaring beep overplayed Cato's attempt to swear, startling him, "Fire girl, that is. Well either way, its nice seeing Dad for a change as well. He was a Peacekeeper and died a few years ago."

Cato quickly waved away Claudius' attempt to apologize with a rather rude gesture of his hand, and then a shake of his head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you've just seen Cato! But something tells me you want more!" screams were near defining, and Cato's mask slipped slightly, exposing a terrifying grimace. Claudius, being completely oblivious to Cato's discomfort, decided to rally the audience even further. "Who do you want?"

From the audience came calls of Alexander Ludwig, which eventually turned into a chant, that was louder that Claudius' amplified voice even on high. His mouth bobbed open and closed mouthing words that no one was paying attention to, nor could hear over the sound of the audience's elation.

Most would simply assume we was calling Alexander right out, because quite quickly, a muscular blond haired blue eyed man came bounding out of a curtain on the left side of the stage, microphone in one hand, the other furiously waving at the screaming and fainting audience.

His resemblance to Cato was resounding. The exact same size and hair color was prominent, and they even had similar body bulk, but Cato was probably larger. They were identical in almost every way, except for one thing. Cato looked terrifying and intimidating. Alexander looked like the kind of guy almost anyone would want to be best friends with. Flashing smile after smile, he extended a hand to both Cato and Claudius, both of which accepted, but Cato looked like he'd rather not, before seating himself in the remaining suspended glass chair.

His hands went to his dark colored jeans, microphone still clutched in his right while he lightly licked his lips and directed his attention to Cato and Claudius. The audience was as loud as ever and it was quite nerve racking.

Over the shrieks and screams of 'I love you' and various chants of "Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig" Claudius cracked up the volume in order to call out of the screaming crowd "Welcome, Alexander! I really hope all you experiences of the Capitol wasn't as overenthusiastic as this!"

"If we're being honest here, this is something of a relief! I've had some women try to actually rip parts of my clothing off for their own keeping!" Alexander also had to scream to be heard, even with the help of the microphones on maximum.

Cato was getting extremely annoyed, and it became very obvious when his mask was dropped completely and he near snarled at the audience to shut the fuck up, earning him another censoring blare. Alexander send him an apologetic nod, which met nothing but an exaggerated eye-roll. The audience was quite for once, and Claudius struck the opportunity to actually start the interview.

"So, Alexander, you played Cato in the hit sensation movie rendition of the Hunger Games, but what we all want to know, is if that was your original choice in character to play."

"Again, if I have to be honest, no, it really wasn't. I originally auditioned with Josh and another guy for the roll of Peeta, but it became quickly evident that Josh was more of the right guy for that job, so the director  
asked if I were interested in a more intimidating role."

"Oh, I see, and just guessing here, but I assume by intimidating role, you meant Cato. Am I right or am I right?" Claudius flashed a wink to the audience, earning a few half hearted laughs, but mostly people were just excited to hear more form Alexander.

"You assumed correctly. At first, I wasn't very sure about it, but in the end, I was so glad I made that choice, because never before had I played the role of the 'bad guy' so to say, and I really liked it for a change."  
Cato snorted and rolled his eyes, but his eyes weren't as cold as usual. It seemed clear he didn't necessarily hate Alexander, and maybe he even appreciated the justice he did to his character in the movies.

Claudius took the pause as an excuse to keep the questions rolling. "If my sources are correct, you were a child actor as well. Is that true?"

"That is absolutely true. My mother was an actress herself, and I simply loved it all, and when I was nine, I asked her if I could crack into the acting industry, and she told me if I wanted to, I'd have to take my own initiative, so I did, and I contacted her manager, and eventually landed myself in several movies and commercials."

"Well that is just amazing! But back to the whole ordeal with the women, did you have any idea that taking on the role of Cato would turn you into such a huge heart throb?"

"Oh, Claudius! The only reason I took on the role of Cato was to solely become a heart throb!" The audience laughed and calls of 'I love you' were heard again, and Alexander winked right back. "No but seriously, I didn't think so. I took the role because I wanted the chance to explore a different side of humanity, and also just because I love acting."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have just heard from Alexander Ludwig! But not that much from Cato. Who wants to know what he's thinking right now? Judging by his face right now, something doesn't sit quite right with him! Shall we find out?"

Screams of "Yes!" were overpowering, and Cato's grimace only darkened.

"Cato, Cato, Cato. How do you feel Alexander did with your character in the movie?"

"He didn't do that bad, I'm not going to lie. He certainly looks enough like me to get it right, and I'm glad he played up the physicality part quite well. He didn't get very much focus which I found really annoying, after all I was probably the biggest contender in the games."

Alexander smiled at Cato, and to everyone's surprise, he smirked back, with a hint of genuine liking playing in his eyes.

"He may be much...happier or nicer than me in person, but I'm glad to say that on set, he did a pretty bang up job."

"Cato, I'm actually sort of touched, because coming from you, that does mean something." Alexander put in, making it the first few words that the two had actually exchanged with each other.

It really was quite disorienting seeing two exact look alike' on stage, and with Cato looking a little less terrifying, the likeness was almost painful.

"I think thats all we have time for today, ladies and gentlemen, come back tomorrow to talk to another special guest! It's been amazing having you all! Lets have an enormous round of applause for Cato and Alexander!"

The audiance began cheering and clapping but the sound was cut off, and the credits began rolling up in bold white letters while Cato, Alexander, and Claudius had a small conversation in the background until the credits stopped and the program stopped.

Authors note:  
*I was writing this, and right when it got to introducing Cato, I actually began crying. I don't know why, I think it's because I feel everyone misunderstands him. I guess I get too attached to my characters, since I think I fell in love with him while writing my other fanfic.

So there was my second chapter of Characters meet their Actors. You really have no idea how much I had to do in regards to gossip research to fuel for these things. I think I watched a total of twenty interview videos regarding Mr. Ludwig to actually capture him properly here. Some of the dialogue I copied from memory from some of his interviews.

Cheers, and please review. let me know who to write about next.  
-Noel


	3. Chapter 3: Glimmer and Clove

Characters meet their Actors: Chapter three

-DISCLAIMER- I sadly am not S.C, and will never ever own the Hunger Games, nor any of the characters or plot lines (although I wouldn't mind owning Cato and Finnick). There will be no monitary proffit to be derrived from this fanfic.

-WARNING- Mild Swearing

Author: Noel Dube  
(Kato Everdeen)  
Edited: N/A

Authors Note:  
I am so incredibly sorry how long it took for a new chapter come out. It's been a full month, and I can only appologize. I know this story has a lot of potential for being popular, its just a very hard one to write for due to its originality and the actual research I have to do to write it. On top of the fact that I have four stories going at once. I do hope you like this chapter, and I can only pray that I did Glimmer and Clove justice. Cheers and thanks for reading, subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing, everyone! You all mean the world to me.  
Let me know who to write about next!

It'sMeSenna- I know exactly what you mean, I was a downright Peeta fan before I started reading Cato fanfics but now well lets just say I'm nursing a 'mild' obsession. By mild I mean hardly healthy and verging on insane causing most of my friends to fear for my physical and mental well-being.

- Probably soon! I don't know very much about the actress actually, so I'll probably have to do a bit of research.

Don't Call Me Sparkles- Thank you! And I hope I did your idea justice, because this chapter is dedicated to Clove and Glimmer!

Susie3876- Good idea, I'll work it in sooner or later!

Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back! A huge surprise is lined up for you all tonight, and to properly enjoy it, we must have a truly spectacular host. So if it isn't too much trouble, please raise your pleasantly adorned hands in a light, polite applause! Alright, thats not enough, lets do this again. Everybody! Give it up for the one, the only, Caesar Flickerman!  
The sound track played as usual, going from gentle, polite and considerate applause to a simple ruckus of applauding, screaming, and stomping. The stage began to fog up, and from the curtained ceiling, down spun a beaming, violet haired Caesar, seated in a matching violet lacquer chair, with suspension chords lowering him to the stage, where they placed him with a 'thud' and retreated back to their cover.  
"Let me ask a question, before any of this starts." He pretended to smooth his already perfectly shaped and colored hair down after licking the palm of his hand. "How do I look?"  
The laugh track played, and Caesar joined in. "It doesn't matter! Because no matter how decent I might look tonight, I am, without any doubt, going to be overshadowed by the two beauties who will be making their presence on this set shortly."  
If you put your ear against the wall, you can probably hear your neighbors in their apartment gasping and swooning, and nagging at her husband, asking why he isn't as perfect and modest and humble and attractive and... you get the point... as Ceasar.  
"I was actually on my way over here, and it just started raining so horribly. Those dratted weather reporters are at it again, messing up the reviews, why my outfit is simply-"  
His words were cut in half when a knife went whizzing past Caesars ear, embedding itself in the wood wall at the opposite side of the stage, hidden by the side curtains. He giggled nervously. "Clove, I think your a little bit early, my dear. I haven't said your entering cue yet."  
"I'm so, so sorry about that! I tried to stop her, but she's so terribly quick!" A flouncy and bubbly voice called. A long white satin leg emerged out of the curtain to the left, clad in sheer transparent white stockings and a little white ankle boot, with swinging pom-poms. The leg was followed by a cute little white lined dress with buttons up from the waistline, the bottom three undone, exposing a light blue bra underneath. Then came a full head of lustrous bouncing blond hair, and a smile with matching green eyes to die for. Her right hand waved wildly, and blew kisses, and throwing a few seductive winks here and there. Her left, was wrapped around another arm, clad in a black leather sleeve.  
"Clove. stop being-" she clenched her teeth as she brought her right hand away from waving, and gripped them around the arm to match her left hand, "-difficult!"  
A hiss was heard and a sour faced mean looking girl emerged, hardly passing for anything more than fourteen, a knife in her rolled up hair, ready for easy access.  
Her leather jacket, black chucks and cargo pants just screamed 'fuck off, or I'll make you', and Caesar looked uncomfortable. It looked like Clove had gotten back her old sadism, and more to boot, ever since she came in unfortunate contact with Thresh's rock back in the arena.  
"Well, if its no trouble, ladies, would you please take a seat?" A long couch was presented, and Glimmer took to it gladly, making a face of bliss, probably very happy to be off her feet, since her five inch heels were probably not treating her very well. It must cost a lot, physically and monetarily to maintain such beauty.  
Clove on the other hand shot Caesar a look of venom, and gave her head a slight movement, that could almost pass off as a shake, choosing instead to stand curtly behind the love seat, a twitching hand resting on the violet velvet, finger nails racking it, causing stress lines to appear in the fabric.  
"Glimmer, its so lovely for you to grace us with your presence again, and I'm glad you look better than the last time we saw you." The program side cut to footage of Glimmer's untimely death back in the arena, ending with a final shot of her lying, face swolen and puss covered, before returning to Caesar, Glimmer and Clove.  
"Thank you, Caesar, it is so incredibly good being back, I just couldn't take all the whining and groaning that goes on in the deceased characters emporium. It's so dreary and sad."  
"I would bet! What's it like, exactly? Not many of us have the chance to visit the emporium, after all."  
"Well, between Clove throwing knives that never really seem to hurt us, Cato being surly as possible, and Finch and Rue and their practical jokes constantly, it's not exactly fun. There is never any opportunity of peace for me to properly put my makeup on or anything."  
"Oh the horror!" Exclaimed Caesar, bring a hand of shock to his mouth, muffling his mock gasp.  
Glimmer would fit into the capitol so well, its really too bad regular interaction between deceased characters and living characters is strictly prohibited and regulated. This was one of the very few cases it had ever even been heard of, which is why the show was just so interesting.  
Clove, by this point, had taken her second knife out of her hair, letting it flow down her back, unintentionally showing off its incredible length, reaching now past the bottom of her jacket. She was passing the knife back in forth between her hands, lacing it through her fingers, never managing to cut herself, but looking menacing at the same time.  
"Clove, do you have anything to add?"  
The glare she gave Caesar was enough to tell him, that no, no she did not have anything to add, and should he decide to talk to her again, he might find that her next knife hits a more fatal target than the wood behind him.  
"Well, it was amazing having you to back for a little bit. How would you feel meeting the corresponding actresses that played your characters for the hunger game movie?"  
Glimmers face lit up, and her smile stretched even farther, showing off her beautiful teeth with a whiteness that matched Caesars own. Clove maintained her previous facial expression, but sparks of interest were playing in her eyes, and the flow of her knife through her fingers was beginning to slow in anticipation.  
Wether Clove was naturally this surly and defensive, or if it were a product of years of training to kill and then a few months in the deceased characters emporium with other dead characters to boot, it didn't really matter. She was a hazzard when she was around anyone. While you might argue that she hates everyone, she surprisingly got along with Glimmer quite decently, well enough at least not to put a knife through her pretty little face.

In a fictional world, there was only one place where dead characters could really go. In the mortal world of readers and authors we'd considder it something like 'heaven' or an after life if you believed in such a thing. But within books and novels, the fictional world was linked once you went beyond the story in question. The deceased character emporium was a collosal concept that incorperated every novel, book, and short story ever concieved. Characters from Harry Potter, the Lord of the Rings, His Dark Materials, even animals and magical creatures from stories like Narnia ended up in the DCE as it had become to be known by. The DCE is a timeless place, and the only rule of order is 'once deceased, always deceased', which is why Clove's knives never seemed to hurt anyone as Glimmer had said. Regulations between the fictional world and the DCE were very strict and once you made it to the DCE there was next to chance of returning unless of course the mortal author found a loop-hole and got creative.

Caesar seemed completely and utterly torn between emotions. While overjoyed about having Glimmer back with him on set, Clove was setting him off and his body posture was making it obvious that he was uncomfortable with her presence. One would have thought if she was going to be allowed to leave the DCE, they would have at least confisgated her knives.  
"I'm not normally a nervous man, so you all must excuse me, but I guess just being in the presence of someone as gorgeous as Glimmer is getting to me. To save everyone from any further suspense, I'm going to bless myself with the honor of welcoming the Stunning Isabelle Fuhrman and Leven Rambin!"  
To no ones surprised, two amazingly well dressed, stunning women worthy of their fame made their ways onto the stage, hand in hand, wide smiles stretched across their seemingly perfect faces. Leven strutted onto the set in a pair of shimmering gold heels that Glimmer eyed with jealousy, while Isabelle made her way up in black converse. They both took to the violet velvet couch on Caesar's other side, both crossing their legs, and still smiling full, winning smiles, exposing just enough teeth.  
"Girls, girls, girls, I cannot express the joy I feel in welcoming you both to Panem! How was your first few experiences here?" Caesar asked, turning in his chair to fully address the two new guests, while Glimmer hid her hurt at no longer being in the spotlight, and Clove rolled her eyes in distaste for the whole ordeal.  
"I could never have imagined just how amazing it would be. I mean, when I read the books, I invisioned glamour and perfection, but I had only barely scraped the surface of it with just the poor mental images I had constructed. Even while shooting the films, it was a long shot from the overall splendour of this magical city." Isabelle said, as Leven nodded her agreement, smiling and squinting ever so slightly attempting and achieving to give a cute expression.  
"I agree with Isabbelle completely. Never in my dreams could I have imagined the incredible convience and competence at which this city functions to. I could easily voucher this city to be as on par and devoloped as say, New York City, Hong Kong, or Syndey. Considdering the dark background that surrounds everything here, I am pleasantly surprised at the developments and positive outlooks of every single person I have had the please of speaking to here." Leven said, flushing slightly, and smiling at Glimmer in what appeared to be respectful embarassment.  
"Girls, I'm sure you have all been congradulated on how amazingly far you have gotten, but I just feel the need to add myself to the list. Isabelle, you were simply amazing in 'Orphan'! My wife and I had the pleasure of watching it one late night, and I just couldn't believe you were the same girl who portrayed Clove-" Caesar paused briefly to send a nervous glance in the direction of Clove, "-so perfectly down to every character trait. I mean, how can you act so sadistically and still be such a sweet, charming young lady?"  
"When it comes to acting, I think you really just have to put your who personality aside and focus on bringing your character alive. While I hoped I could bring Clove justice, all I could do was my very best, since she is such a deep and complicated subject as a character."  
Clove snorted and rolled her eyes, a detail that Caesar seemed to pick up on.  
"Have you two-" he turned his attention back to Clove and Glimmer, "had the pleasure of watchingthe film yet? It has been out for several months now, and has been bound to make its appearance in the DCE as well."  
Glimmer shook her head earnestly, and blushed slightly, while Clove just raised her eyebrow.  
"I have better things to do with my time." She growled out in a voice too deep for such a small body. The fact that those were the first words Clove had uttered during the entire interview so far did not go unnoticed by Caesar.  
"Well that simply wont do! I think we should cue the tapes for a little bit, don't you all?" a track played some gentle cheering, and the screen swapped from the set to the movie version of the time spent in the arena, showing a five minute segment of the Careers training, and then later to Isabelle clutching a knife to the throat of Jennifer Lawrence, hissing threats through her teeth, and an expression worthy of prase from Clove.  
It was evident that Clove and Isabelle were different in every possible way when it came to personality, but as far as looks went, Isabelle was a right up Clove look alike, appart from the beauty she radiated. Clove radiated nothing but hate, sadism, and sheer arrogance.  
"That was Leven and Isabelle in action, girls. What do you think?" Caesar said hesitantly.  
"I wouldn't have thought that were a movie if I didn't know any better. Wow, I'm star-struck. Leven, I thought I was the only one to rock that training uniform that well, but I got to hand it to you, you looked amazing!" Glimmer said, warming quite up to her fellow look alike with kindness in her eyes. Leven beamed her gratitude for Glimmer's approval, and for the time being, the age difference between the two girls couldn't even be noticed.  
"I expected worse." Was all Clove said, shooting a look of almost respect at Isabelle, who returned it with a slight twitch of the right corner of her mouth that could have passed for a smile.  
With all the tension between the odd group seemingly disapated, Caesar seemed to calm down and return to his bubbly and happy self, chatting away with Leven and Isabelle, talking about their involvment in numerous other hit television programs including CSI Miami, Ghost Whisperer, and in one odd case for Isabelle, even voicing for a filler character on the Cleveland Show. The Capitol cable channels had the widest selection of shows available.  
"Girls, I wish I could keep you here in the Capitol with me forever, you are such delights and amazing guests. It brings tears to my eyes knowing that our time is running short. Hopefully we'll get to see you again! Thank you so much for coming, it truely made my knees weak having you in such close proximity to me."  
The girl from the first running of the program came out in her signature red frilly bikini with her mallet in hand, mouthing the countdown to the end of the show, tapping her against her exposed thigh with every second before she got to make her move and sound the gong.  
Glimmer stood up and wrapped her arms around Leven. "I had no idea that you would be just so amazing and nice, and I was honestly expecting some know it all bitch who thought she was so much better than me, but you really aren't. Oh you aren't!" Glimmer had tears in her eyes, and while Leven looked bemused and consered about Glimmer due to her emotional outbreak, she awkwardly patted her stunning look alike on the back. Glimmer broke her hold on levens shoulders from her hug and fished into the cute side pocket to her white dress and pulled out a bottle of Cinna's signature line of nailpolish. "Glimmer Gold. My favorite. Please, please, oh please keep this. In another world, I think we could have been friends."  
Levens face errupted in the first genuine smile. Sure, she smiled all the time for the sake of the camera, but this was a true one brought on by the utter sincerity in Glimmer's eyes, even if her gift was incredibly strangely timed. Clove rolled her eyes, and Isabelle just looked mildly confused.  
"Thank you." She said, but the microphone positioned on the lapel of her shirt collar didn't catch the sound as the resounding ending clang of the gong had gone off.  
Every person in the capitol was sighing with dismay and was preparing for the wait that would lead up to the next episode premere. A hand reached for their gleaming silver remote, pressed the off button, and watched as their once animated television screen faded to its black plasma nautral state.


End file.
